


Not So Covert Shopping

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Shopping, M/M, Not so Covert Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Sam attempts to buy Christmas covertly for Dean.





	Not So Covert Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt: Covert Christmas shopping  
> Song: Christmas All Over Again by Tom Petty
> 
> KC in this fic is short for Kansas City. KCMO is Kansas City, Missouri and KCK is Kansas City, Kansas. I don't say which KC but...the more you know!

Sam found himself in the local army navy surplus store looking for bullet molds. Tom Petty sings “Christmas All Over Again” over the PA. Sam sighs deeply before continuing his hunt for the molds.

  


The only reason he knows this song is because Jess played it all the time. And that leads to things he’d rather not think on. So, bullet molds it is.

 

  Rounding a corner, Sam finds the bullet molds. Checking the note he made on his phone when Dean mentioned a specific size of bullet mold he wanted. He's too busy checking the shelf against his notes to be aware that Dean was in the store. 

 

Till he heard Dean’s voice. Ducking down and pretending to look at the molds at the bottom shelf, Sam prays he won't be seen. Dean’s asking questions about silk thermal long johns as they round the corner into the back of the store.

 

  “Something I can help you with?” asks a burly biker looking guy.

 

  Sam waves the bullet mold and says softly, “Christmas.” He points toward Dean’s directions. Biker dude smiles and nods before walking off.

 

  After a few minutes, Dean wanders off with the clerk and Sam breathes deep. Peeking over the shelving, Sam sees Dean walking away with long johns in his hands. Dean is so getting underwear for Christmas.

 

  After lingering at the front of the store so that he can see out the window, Sam sees Dean get into Baby and pulls out. Breathing deep, he takes the molds to register. 

 

  “Brother?” asks biker dude.

 

  “Oh, yeah,” says Sam. 

 

  “Good luck!” he says handing Sam a plastic bag.

 

  “Thanks,” Sam says as he wanders out of the store. Next stop is the Beef Jerky Emporium.

 

  His stop is thankfully uneventful and he’s able to get Dean several flavors of jerky. He also picks up popcorn kernels and oil. He’s going to get an air popper so Dean can enjoy while watching movies. 

 

  The local Wal-Mart has the air popper he needs, the underwear Dean needs, and chocolate for Dean’s stocking. Sam picks up some Cutie oranges and a few fresh veggies. 

 

  It’s only when the cashier has everything bagged does he hear a voice behind him. “Doesn’t look the library, Sam.”

 

  “This isn’t Kansas City,” Sam retorts as he pays with a credit card. 

 

  “Thought that was you in the surplus store,” says Dean.

 

  “Needed more MREs. I bought you underwear for Christmas,” says Sam snarking at Dean.

 

  “I need some more, thanks baby brother!” Dean enthuses as he unloads his cart. Sam rolls his eyes, takes his receipt, and starts walking away.

 

  “See you at home!” says Dean. Sam ignores him and walks away. Christmas shopping is done but certainly wasn’t as covert as Sam had hoped!


End file.
